Crystal's and Ocean's past
by CrystalWolf28
Summary: Crystal and Ocean had a hard past till Ryder helped them but what happens when their past comes back to haunt them. The rating will change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal watched the black husky chase after a blue butterfly. "Ocean come on it's time to go home!" Crystal said. "Aww but I want to be outside longer!" Ocean said in a upset tone. "If you come home now we can see Marshall and everyone else?" Crystal quickly says. "I don't think their owner approves of us. I mean what skills do we have?" Ocean refused to believe she was good at anything.

"Pups time for dinner!" "Come on hurry before someone eats our food." Ocean glares at Crystal. "What food." Ocean says in a cold tone." "W-We just have to wait for Marshall and Chase to bring us the food to our house right?" "Right our "house" cool can't wait." Ocean voice full of anger. "Where is this attitude coming from!" Crystal growls at her big sister. "Don't growl at me." Ocean coldly snaps before walking home.

Crystal watches as her sister walks away. Crystal holds back tears and walk towards the lookout. "Hey that dog doesn't have a collar! Get her!" Crystal turns around and sees the animal catcher. Crystal's bright blue eyes widen and she bolts away. "Ocean help!" Someone snarls and Crystal whips around to see Ocean attacking the catcher.

Ocean's POV

He puts that weird thing around Crystal's neck and throws her into to the truck. Crystal's loud barks echo through the truck. I scream her name and bite the man who kicks me in the ribs. I yelp in pain and move away. He puts her in a cage and Ryder comes running over. "Sir that's my dog!" "It had no collar and you expect me to believe a ten years boy."

She smiles sadly at me and I watch her disappear from view. I curl up and for the first time in a while I cry. I was crying because I couldn't protect my sister. I cried because I was scared to lose the only family I have. "Marshall can you do a x-ray on Ocean's ribs?" "Yes Ryder Sir!"

I feel a paw touch me and I growl. "Ocean?" "Oh sorry Chase!" I blush slightly and he nuzzles me. "We will get her back." I lick my Chase's cheek and Chase smiles. "I love you Ocean. I love you too Chase."

Ocean looks up at the German Shepard named Chase. "Don't worry so much Ocean." Chase says smiling. "Knowing your sister she'll find a way out. "She has no broken ribs but has a bad bruise." The dally says calmly. Ryder nods and Marshall puts a ice pack on Ocean.

"Ryder can Ocean stay in the lookout for tonight." Chase boldly said. Ryder nods and carries Ocean inside. Everyone goes to bed and I feel lonely. I miss my sister my mom and dad. As soon as Ryder turns out the lights I quietly cry myself to sleep. I fall asleep thinking about my past.

Please Criticize! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky isn't in the paw patrol yet he doesn't know it exist yet.

Crystal looks around quickly noticing that she's in a cage. "Ocean!" Crystal voice was laced with fear. Crystal didn't like being without her sister. "Here you go." A stranger throws a new dog into a cage next to me. I scoot away from the dog in fear. "H-Hello?" "I'm R-Rocky."

"Hi Rocky I'm Crystal!" "So your a husky?" "Yeah." "You sure are different from the other husky I have met." Crystal lets out a sigh Crystal eyes are really bright blue sometimes people think there white and she get mistaken for a wolf. "You look like a wolf." "Cool!" "What?"

"Funny. I don't do jokes." "I'm not joking! You cool most dogs I met don't want to talk to me since I'm a mix breed. But you seem kind." Rocky adds with a smile.

"Thanks." Crystal smiles at her. Maybe I found someone who not like Storm and Cloud. Ocean didn't have much of a problem for being mistaken for a wolf because she looked like her dad who was a all black husky. But mom was a black and white wolf. Maybe I'm a wild animal.

""Crystal?" Crystal looks up at Rocky wiping tears away. "Y-Yeah?" Crystal fakes smiles Rocky looks worried. "You should get some sleep." Crystal nods and lays down curling up. "Wait Rocky I have a question." Crystal shyly asks. Rocky gives her a comforting smile.

"If you find out I'm a wolf when they finish testing me are you going to hate me?" Crystal shuts her eyes afraid of the answer. "Heck no! Crystal your too awesome and kind to hate!" Rocky smiles brightly. "Thanks Rocky." Crystal yawns and closes her eyes.

Rocky POV

I wake up to whimpers and cries. "H-Huh?" Crystal was crying, whimpering and thrashing in her sleep. "Crystal?" I let out a bark. She whimpers and I bark louder. She wakes up breath heavily. She looks at me. I lick her nose through the bars. I wish I could hug her. I was heartbroken as she cries harder through out the night.

Later in the morning I decided to check on Crystal."Crystal?" "R-Rocks? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeats herself until I lick her nose again. She smiles and lays down.

"Crystal?" She looks up at me tilting her head. "D-Do you want to escape?" She nods rapidly probably thinking about Ocean. "Rocky have you heard of the Paw Patrol?" I shake my head. "Nope what's a Paw Patrol?" Crystal giggles and smiles. "Their rescue pups. I'm not on it yet but I hope I will be on it!"

"Then we'll escape tomorrow." Crystal smiles and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At the lookout.

Ocean POV

"Ryder may I go for walk!" I call out to him. "Yes but, make sure you come back if you ribs start hurting again." I nod and start walking down to the beach. I think about when Cloud nearly drowned me because he thinks my father killed his mom.

"I wish Crystal was here she loves the beach." I have always hated water after Cloud tried to drown me. "Ocean mine if I join you?" I look over to see Chase. "Sure Chase." I look back out to the ocean. "You know it's funny. My name is Ocean because when I was born my parents were on a boat in ocean. I loved water for awhile but, I hate it now."

"It's not your fault Ocean. It's Cloud's fault!" I sigh and lay down in the sand Chase lays down next to me. "Crystal has been missing for four weeks! I swear when I find the place that took her their all dead!"

"Ocean?" Chase nuzzles me and I start crying. "I-I just want to see her smile and hear her laughter. I want to know she's safe!" I sigh and continue to cry.

Chase nuzzles me and pulls me into a hug. "She's the only family I have left Chase I can't lose her...I just can't." Chase nods and smiles. "We will find Crystal I promise."

"Oh Ocean do you want to come with me on patrol?" I look back out a the ocean and think. "D-Do I have to talk to people?" Chase nods and I whine.

"Chase I'm too shy you know that!" Chase laughs and nods. "Alright you can head back when your ready." Chase gets up and stretches.

"Ok Chase. I love you." Chase licks my cheek. "I love you too Ocean." He trots off and I continue to watch the ocean. I could hear my sister laughing and my mom chastising us to put sunscreen on. I remembered how dad would always burn his paws in the hot sand.

I flinch as my rib starts hurting. I stand up and start heading back. "Why does it still hurt it's been four weeks!" I growl and sigh looking at the sunset.

"Hello Ocean." I freeze and turn to see Cloud and Storm. "Looks like there's no one to help you this time." Cloud smirks and Storm pins me down. Storm bares his teeth and latches on to my ear.

I scream hoping someone will hear me. He releases his grip and smirks as blood drips from his mouth. My ear exploded with pain and I scream louder. "Chase help!" They start laughing and I whimper. "Aww you really think Chasey is gonna hear you?"

By the time the sun was down I was covered with blood, gashes, and bites. I could hardly move or talk. "Ma'ma?" Someone shines a light in my face and I whimper. "O-Ocean?!" I was happy it was Chase. "Chase." My vision beings to fade as Chase falls Marshall. I see flashing lights and I whimper in pain.

The last thing I see is Marshall and Chase worried faces.

"Ocean still hasn't woken up Ryder I'm worried." Chase voice quivers and Ryder hugs the pup. "Don't worry so much Chase she'll pull through!" Ryder looks at Ocean seeing all of her injuries and flinches.

Back a the pound.

Rocky explains the plans to Crystal. "If we pretend to be sick they will take us to this room. But, before they take us there we try to run!" Crystal looks very confused and... Rocky couldn't describe the other look.

"It might work, I think?" Crystal was hesitant about the plan. She thinks for awhile and still looks unsure. "Wait! I have a idea!" Rocky looks up and sees Crystal grinning with glee.

"What is it?" Rocky smiles at her and Crystal calms down. "You'll see I promise!" Crystal laughs and smiles. Rocky blushes slightly and smiles back.

The people come to feed us and Rocky watches as Crystal sticks something in the door stopping it from closing fully. Rocky was shocked at how stealthy she was.

"Nice job Crystal!" Rocky still was surprised Crystal laughs at Rocky's reaction and smiles. "Crystal why don't we sleep for a few hours we're gonna need it." Rocky says yawning Crystal looks tired and lays down.

"Night Rocks." Rocky smiles at Crystal as she falls asleep. "Good night Chris." Rocky drifts off to sleep. "Rocks. Rocks!" Crystal harshly whispers shaking Rocky. "W-What?" Rocky slowly wakes up and stretches.

"Are you ready Rocky?" Crystal quietly asks. Rocky yawns and nods. "Yeah I'm ready." Crystal pushes open the door and gets out. Rocky and Crystal were lucky because they were on the close to the ground.

Crystal pushes on the lock on Rocky's cage and it swings open. Rocky jumps down and sees a vent. "Crystal we could go through there!" Crystal whimpers and Rocky looks at her worried. "I don't like heights."

Rocky smiles and hugs Crystal. "Well then I will protect you!" Crystal looks at Rocky and hugs him tightly. "Thank so much Rocky!" Rocky looks up and grabs on to Crystal. "Do you trust me Crystal?" Rocky was very determined to get out of here.

Crystal takes a deep breath and nods. Rocky starts stacking dog food bags up. He finally finishes and Crystal looks at Rocky hesitantly. "You can do it Chris! I'm right behind you!"

Crystal nods and starts climbing up she pushes on the vent and climbs in. Rocky topples on top of her. "T-Thanks f-for catch me." Crystal giggles and smiles. "Thank you Rocky for helping me." Rocky smiles and gets off of Crystal.

"No problem Chris!" Rocky looks around the vent trying to figure out how to get out. Crystal ears perk up and she closes her eyes. "I hear cars! Follow me." Crystal starts running further in the vent. Rocky shrugs and follows her.

"My sister is the one who has a stronger sense of smell and hearing. Crystal stops for a second and then turns the corner. Rocky shivers and sneezes. Crystal stops and pushes on a new vent it pops out and warmth fills the vent.

"We did it Rocks!" Crystal looks down and jumps out. Rocky watches her land on the bush. "Crystal don't do that without tell me!" Rocky sighs but hear sniffing. "Crystal?" Rocky jumps down landing on the bush and looks at Crystal.

Crystal whimpers and show Rocky the injury. "That doesn't look good." Crystal sits up and looks at the injury for a minute. "It's just a needle. Can you pull it out please?" Rocky nods and quickly pulls it out.

Crystal's paws bleeds and she starts putting pressure on it. "Are you sure your not a medic?" Crystal shrugs and starts looking around. "Rocky? We're far from home." Crystal voice breaks and Rocky nuzzles her trying to make her happy.

"We will get there Crystal no matter what happens or how we get there. We can do it I promise!" Rocky states boldly as they start walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the lookout.

"Ryder may we all know about Crystal's and Ocean's past?" Chase and the other pups ask. Ryder sighs and sits down. "Pups their past wasn't good in anyway." "Ryder what do you mean?" Skye asks worried for them.

"When Ocean and Crystal were pups they had no home. Their parents always had to move around so no one could find them." Marshall jumps up. "Wait Did something happen why would they not just stay in the same spot!" Chase shushes Marshall.

"Someone was chasing them. It was Cloud's and Storm mom and dad and their owner. One day while Crystal and her dad when to the beach, the owner found Ocean and her mom." Chase puts his paw up.

"Ryder what were their parents names?" Ryder thinks for a minute. "Their name are Stars and Night." All the pups look confused. "Anyway, the owner shot Stars with a gun killing her. Ocean saw the whole thing and she ran to find her dad and sister."

"Just to find Night dead and her sister unconscious. Later after Crystal woke up she just stopped talking. When they got older Ocean was attacked by Clod and Storm.

"Crystal found her and Cloud put Crystal in a tree. Ocean was going bleed to death if Crystal didn't do anything. So she jumped and broke many bones. That's when we found them. They were so broken-hearted all the spirit was drain out of them."

The pups were in tears even Ryder was crying. "Wait Wyder!" Ryder looks at Zuma and raises a eyebrow. "Yeah Pup?" "Do you think Storm and Cloud's parents are still alive?" Ryder sighs and hold Zuma close. "Lets hope not."

Later in the afternoon at the hospital.

"Chase you need to wait outside please!" Marshall was trying to get Chase to leave. "Marshall tell me what's wrong!" "If you don't get out Ocean could die!" Chase stares at Marshall for a minute. "Chase please listen to me." Chase nods and leaves waiting outside.

"Marshall her heart rate is going up!" Marshall jumps on the bed hoping that this will work. "Ocean I know you can hear me. What ever is going on it's not real!" Ocean heart starts going down.

"Ocean Chase needs you here! Crystal needs you here! Skye, Zuma, and Rubble need you here! I need you here! We all want you back you're like a sister to all of us." Chase comes in and jumps on the bed too. "Ocean I love you more than anything so please wake up."

Ocean's heart rate is back to normal. "Chase..." Chase hugs me thanking me. "Is she going to be ok?" Marshall sighs and looks away. "Chase I'm sorry." Chase look at his best friend. "What?!" Marshall flinches and looks at Chase. "We don't know yet ok?"

In the forest.

"Good job Storm you got her good." Cloud laughs and Storm rolls him eyes. "I could have killed her right then!" Cloud wraps Storm's paw up.

"Storm get some rest I will hunt." "Cloud? Do you want to fight?" Cloud glares at his brother. Storm growls and stares him in the eyes. Cloud lets out a low deep growl and Storm lowers himself to the ground.

Cloud kills a deer and brings it back to their home. "Storm get up!" Storm growls and wakes up. "Here you go idiot." Storm smirks and tears the deer apart. The blood stained his white fur. "Geez you were hungry!" Storm nods and continues to eat.

Cloud watches as Storm pushes the other half towards him. "Thank you bro." Cloud finishes eating and Storm goes to get water. When Storm comes back they sleep.

With Rocky and Crystal.

Crystal start heavily breathing and limping. "Chris are you ok?" Rocky stops walking and Crystal collapses. "Crystal?!" Rocky shakes her and she whimpers in pain. "Crystal what's wrong?!" Crystal tries to stand but collapses again.

"Everything hurts it feels like my bone are broken again!" Crystal passes out and Rocky picks her up and finds a empty log. "Feel better Crystal." Rocky curls up next to Crystal hoping that Crystal will wake up.

"What did she mean about her bones feel broken again?" Rocky looks at Crystal and licks her cheek before falling asleep. Rocky wakes up when he hears footsteps. Crystal is still not awake Rocky peeks his head out and see a human with a gun.

"Crystal wake up!" Rocky whispers Crystal wakes up and Rocky puts her on his back. "There's something over there shoot at it!" "Rocky what's going on?" Rocky puts Crystal behind him. Rocky growls at the human.

Rocky pounces on the human and bites it. "Get off you mutt!" Rocky snarls and the human runs away. "Crystal are you ok?" Crystal nods and smiles at Rocky. Rocky and Crystal continue to walk.

Rocky started to notice that Crystal doesn't talk much when he would ask questions. Most of the time she never said a word. It's been two weeks and Crystal hasn't talked yet but we did find that it will take a few more days to get to Adventure Bay.

At the hospital.

Ocean had woken up during a mission and Chase was the first pup she wanted to see. "C-Chase?" Chase barks for joy as she smiles. "Marshall said that most of you injures have gone away but the gashes will be there for awhile."

"How long have I been unconscious?" Chase thinks and Ocean tilts her head. "Two weeks." Ocean sighs and lays down. "So it's been six weeks and no Crystal?" Ocean jumps off the bed and run off. "Ocean wait!"

Marshall stops Chase and shakes his head. "Give her time. She worried about her sister." Chase nods and smiles at Marshall. "Well I know her sister is close I can feel it."

Marshall smiles and nods. "Oh do you want to go to the beach Ryder gave us the day off!" Chase nods and howls as they drive to the beach. "Oh Chase it's Ocean!" Ocean was laying in the sand sound asleep.

"Lets put a towel under her so the sand doesn't irritate her gash." Chase nods and gets a towel out of his truck and puts it under Ocean. "Race you to the water!" Chase smirks at Marshall. They take off running and Marshall won. Marshall howls and jumps into the water.

"Chase you coming in?" Marshall get out and sees Chase curled up next to Ocean. Aw cute! Marshall thought and smiled. Marshall played in the water for a few hours till Chase said Ryder called us for dinner. "Ocean wake up."

Ocean groans and yawns. "Fine Chase I'm up." Ocean gets up and tries to stretch. Marshall stops her and tells her why she can't stretch. Ocean nods and looks at the sea for a minute. "Come guys it's dinner time!"

Ocean, Marshall, and Chase start walking back. "Marshall?" Marshall let Ocean use him as support. "Yeah Ocean?" Ocean thought for a second. "I-I'm I really like a sister to you?" Marshall nodded and smiled.

May you guys telll me if it sould be Teen or K+ I can't decide?


	5. I'm taking a break

I will be taking a break from writing my story. I have been dealing with personal issues lately and need a break. I also recently lost someone close to me. I am stressed out with school because I want to get good grades. And some other personl things too. I might post a new near Christmas or in January. But, before I forget. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my story.

Crystal Wolf Is Howling Out To You!


	6. I'm Back

Rocky POV

"Crystal?" I quietly whisper my voice echoed through the cave. Crystal leans into me and I blush. "Yeah Rocky?" She quickly moves away and apologizes. "It's fine Chris you can lay on me." She smiles and lays her head on my side.

Three days later

"Crystal look!" Crystal looks up to see the lookout. "We did it!" I smile and Crystal howls with happiness. Crystal whips around and hugs me tightly. "Thank you Rocks! Come on we should get baths before seeing them so we aren't so dirty. I shake my head and hug her tightly.

"I hate water. Besides Ryder doesn't want a mix breed." Crystal glares at me and pulls me towards the groomers. "Rocky can you go in there and see if my sister or anyone is there?" "Umm I don't know what everyone looks like?"

"Oops. My sister is a all black husky with ocean eyes. Chase is a german shepard. Zuma is a chocolate lab. Skye is a cockapoo. Rubble is a english bulldog. Lastly, Marshall is a Dalmatian."

"Ok? I think I got it." I go in and see a human. "Excuse me, b-but is t-the P-Paw Patrol here?" She turns around and looks at me I hold back a whine. "No did you need them?" I relax a bit after she gives me a comforting smile.

"N-No! May we have a bath please?" She nods and starts the water. Crystal comes in and Katie stares at her. "Crystal?!" She picks her up and hugs her.

Then puts her in the bath next to me. "Katie don't tell anyone I'm here." Katie nods and starts washing me.

I groan at the water and Crystal looks at me the whole time. Which made me forget about the bath till Katie takes me out. She dried me off with a and I wait for Chris.

Two hours later.

"Katie call Ryder please and tell him to bring everyone but Ocean." Katie nods and calls Ryder as Crystal pulls me into a hidden place. Crystal nose is inches from my nose and she looks flustered. "S-Sorry." Crystal whispers and I give her a smile.

"Ryder! Pups! Hey how are you guys?" My breathing picks up and I feel Crystal push the door open. "What was that?"

Rocky and Crystal stand up and everyone stares at them. "Crystal?!" They all tackle Crystal down and hug her tightly. Ryder bends down and smiles at Rocky. "Did you help get her home?" Rocky barks and nods. Ryder hugs the mix breed and Rocky smiles.

"What's your name pup?" Rocky looks at Ryder. "I'm Rocky! Did you Crystal has great medical skills." Ryder nods and thinks for a second. "Rocky do you have any skills?" Rocky nods and thinks. "I love to recycle and fix things."

"Well we do need a recycling pup and a medic too." Crystal looks at Ryder and he smiles. "Well welcome to the Paw Patrol you guys!" We howl and lick Ryder making him giggle. Ryder smiles and stands up. "You know your sister doesn't know your here.

Crystal barks and follows Marshall into his vehicle. A chocolate lab smiles at Rocky. "You must be Zuma!" Zuma nods and walks to his vehicle. "Do you want to wide with me Wocky?"

"Sure!" Rocky looks up and sees a pink helicopter with a pup inside. "Who's that?" "That's Skye. But eyes off dude she's with Mawshall." Rocky blushes and laughs. "I like someone I promise!" Zuma smiles and begs Rocky to tell him. "Nope not telling!

Rocky hops out and the pups surround Crystal hiding her. "How was the mission guys?" They smile and step away Ocean stares at her sister in disbelief. "Crystal!" Crystal tackles her sister down and cries in happiness.

After they reunite Ocean thanks Rocky and hugs him a bit too tightly. "Can't breath!" Crystal pries off her sister and laughs. "Ocean don't kill him!" Ocean looks at Rocky and smiles. "S-Sorry!" Ryder puts collars on Crystal and Rocky.

Crystal's collar is a red medical sign and Rocky's is a green reduce, reuse, recycle collar. "Woah. I like your collar Ocean!" Ocean's collar was a blue tracker sign.

"Ocean do you want to tell them your phrase?" Ocean nods and smiles. "It will be found when I'm around!" Crystal smiles and hugs her sister. Zuma comes over and talks with Rocky. "So. Who do you like?" Rocky blushes and Zuma smirks. "Nope!" Rocky runs off as Zuma chases him.

"Pups time for dinner!" Crystal's stomach growls and she runs to get some food. Ocean laughs and follows Crystal. Rocky runs in and Zuma pounces on him.

"Zuma leave Rocky alone." The pups eat their food and head to bed. Rocky and Crystal sleep in the Lookout. "Crystal?" Crystal lets Rocky lay his head on her side. "Yeah Rocks?" "You are my friend right?"

"Of course!" Rocky smiles and blushes. "Oh did you figure out your catchphrase?" Crystal thinks and shakes her head. "Not yet but I will think of one!" Rocky nods and Crystal yawns. "Night Chris." Crystal closes her eyes. "Night Rocks." Crystal and Rocky fall asleep together.

Rocky woke up and didn't feel good. "C-Crystal?" Crystal wasn't there. Rocky shakily stands up and walks a few steps before he collapses. "Rocky did you call me?" Crystal notices Rocky on the floor and goes over to him.

"Rocky what's wrong?" Rocky whimpers and Crystal get a thermometer. "I don't feel good." Crystal takes his temperature which seem high. "Stay here." Crystal gets a ice pack and help Rocky to a beanbag.

Crystal puts the ice pack on his head and gets him some water and food. "Rocky try to eat." Rocky eats some food and refuses to eat the rest. "Rocky you only took two bites." Rocky sneezes and Crystal puts a blanket on him.

"Get some sleep Rocks it will help." Rocky nods and slightly smiles. "You know a lot about medical stuff." Crystal smiles and she nods before leaving. Rocky slowly falls asleep.

"Rocky?" Rocky barely opens his eyes Ocean shakes him lightly. "Y-Yeah?" Ocean gives him some medicine that Ryder said to take. "Rocky I need you to do me a favor."

Rocky gets in a more comfortable position as Ocean sits next to him. "What ever you do never ask my sister why she knows so much about medical care. Ever. Are we clear Rocky." Rocky shudders and nods.

"Ocean?" Rocky blushes and takes a deep breath. "I have a crush on your sister!" Ocean smiles and nudges him. "Why don't you tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Ocean and Rocky jump in surprise and Crystal comes over. "N-Nothing!" Rocky nervously stutters and Crystal looks at her sister in suspicion. Ocean pushes Crystal into Rocky and they both blush.

Rocky hides his face as his nose turns red. "I didn't know your nose could turn red like that!" Crystal face paws and Ocean continues to push them together.

Their pup tag beep. "Ryder needs us!" Rocky starts to get up but Crystal shakes her head. "Ocean tell Ryder I will be up in a second." Ocean nods and run to the elevator.

"How are you feeling?" Rocky finally looks up and sits up. "I feel fine now that Ocean gave me some medicine." Crystal nods and stretches. "Thank you for saving me Rocks." Crystal smiles at Rocky and blushes.

"Wocky?" Rocky looks up and sees Zuma. "Zuma? What happened to Crystal and Ocean." Zuma tells me everything and by the time he finished I was full of anger.

"That explains why Crystal said her bones felt broken again. Wait? Did Ocean go on a mission?" Zuma eyes widen and he runs to the elevator. Rocky follows him and they go up.

"Wyder!" Ryder wasn't there but Crystal was laying on a beanbag and Chase was talking to her. Rubble was talking with Skye. "Zuma what's up?" Chase looks worried and walks over. "Did Ocean leave?"

"Ryder!" Is Ocean with you!" Ryder sounded very worried. "No she wasn't called for a mission due to her complaining about pain she was having with her side." "Ryder she not in the lookout!" Crystal looks worried and Rocky nuzzles her. "Ok pups look for her but be careful."

We nod and go down the slide. Crystal looks at Rocky and whimper. "Ocean might have hear your conversation about our past. When your said my bones felt broken again. Ocean hasn't forgiven herself yet."

Rocky remembers that he didn't see Ocean go up the elevator. "This is my fault I'm sorry Chris!" Crystal hugs Rocky and starts to walk into town. Rocky looks up and noticed dark clouds coming in.

"Crystal I think it's going to rain?" Crystal shrugs and continues to walk into town. Rocky sighs and follows her hoping it won't rain. We went to the beach but didn't see Ocean. "What about Katie's?" Crystal nods and Rocky and Crystal start walking to Katie's.

"Katie is Ocean here?" Rocky and Crystal's tails were wagging. "No I'm sorry she hasn't come in here today." They let out a whimper and leave. "Let's go check in the forest." Crystal had lost most of her energy and Rocky was starting to feel sick.

They get to the forest and start walking around. Rocky was getting exhausted and lightheaded. "Rocks are you ok?" Rocky shook his head and Crystal finds a spot for them to rest.

"Crystal can I tell you something important?" Crystal sits down and nods. "Crystal I r-really like you." Crystal blushes and kisses Rocky on the cheek. Rocky smiles and kisses her back.

"I'm happy your together now." Crystal looks up and smiles. "Ocean! Get in here it's raining." Ocean shakes her head and Crystal nips her ear and growls. "O-Ow!" Crystal glares at her sister making Ocean whine. "Get in here now."

Ocean quickly gets in and Rocky moves away from Ocean who is soaking wet. "Crystal?" Crystal seemed angry she growls and walks further into the cave. "Sorry your in the middle of this." Ocean gets something and drops it in front of me.

"This was Crystal's favorite stuff animal my dad gave it to her." Rocky looked at it it was a black and white wolf. It seemed to have something around the neck. "Our favorite little wolf?" Ocean quickly takes it back and sighs. "Crystal is full wolf. She got her mom's DNA." Rocky looks at he stuffed animal then where Crystal was.

"Ocean? I'm a wolf? I-I'm a wild animal." Crystal was in tears and Ocean goes to hug her. "Your my sister not a wild animal, and even if you are I still love you." Crystal hugs her sister and cries. Rocky smiles and Crystal pulls him into the hug.

"Pups!" We all look up and see Ryder. "Come on hurry there's a thunderstorm coming!" Crystal instantly stops moving and Ryder picks her up. "Crystal is afraid of thunderstorms too."

We quickly run to Ryder's ATV and he gets us to the lookout. "Lets get you warmed up!" Ryder wraps us in blankets and gives us soup. "Rocky?" Rocky was heaving and Crystal takes him to Katie's. "Crystal wait!" Ocean hops into her truck and Crystal and Rocky get in. We start driving till Rocky makes us pull over.

"Pull over please!" Noticing the urgency in his voice Ocean pulls over and Rocky and throws up again. "We're almost there Rocks." Crystal soothes him and Rocky whimpers. We get there and Katie takes him inside. "Crystal Ocean we need you at Jake's Mountain!" "Health is my priority, let's act with Velocity." "Nice job Crystal!" "It will be found when I'm around!"

We hop in Ocean vehicle and drive to Jake's we didn't realize that this would be one of the hardest days for us. We hop out and stop as someone stands in front of us. "Hello Crystal and Ocean nice to meet you again."

All thanks goes to Marco helping me with Crystal's catchphrase. I hopeful will be able to post a chapter on December 18 which is Ocean's birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Crystal and Ocean nice to meet you again." Standing in front of us was Storm, Cloud and their parents! "Where's Ryder and the pups!" "You have to find them or your sister gets it!"

Cloud pined down Crystal and she squirms. Crystal did one thing she would regret she screamed as loud as she could. The ground trembled and snow starts falling down. "Avalanche!"

We all ran to Jake's cabin which was close by. Ocean closes the door and the girls pant heavily. "Where did Storm and Cloud go? And their parents?"

"Pups!" "Ryder! Marshall!" The snow slams into the cabin and Ryder holds all of us close. We were whimpering the whole time. Ocean vision faded after her chest was in more pain than before.

"Ocean?" Ocean comes around and shivers. "We're buried under the snow. But still in the cabin." Ocean nods as Crystal wraps her up in a blanket. Marshall is shaking Ryder whimpering. "Ryder hasn't woken up yet.

"Crystal can you see if he has any injuries." Crystal nods a serious look on her face. "From what I can see Ryder has a broken leg, a broken rib, and a head injury." Marshall nods and sighs. Ryder was right in the path of the snow. So he got hurt the most.

"O-Ow!" "Marsh?" Marshall sighs and Crystal whimper. "Sorry Ryder I didn't mean to do that!" "Arf Arf Ice Pack!" Crystal catches the ice pack and thanks Marshall. "There Ryder sir."

"Good job Crystal!" Crystal smile and quietly howls. We laugh and smile Crystal smile at us and lays down next to Ocean and Marshall.

"Ocean?" Ocean was diagnosed with a weak heart but can't afford to get a heart transplant. Ocean whines in pain and Marshall and Crystal check over her.

"Guys!" We all look up and bark. "Rubble!" Rubble barks and smiles. "Rubble on the double!" "Rubble call Chase now!" "What's wrong Marshall!" Ocean was struggling to breath and Crystal put a oxygen mask on her. "Rubble hurry!" Rubble calls Chase who comes over and helps take Ocean and Ryder to the hospital.

"Marsh?" Marshall and Rubble started driving back to the Lookout. "Yeah Rubble?" "How are you and Skye doing?" Marshall smiles and giggles. "We're doing great Rubble! Skye is a sweet pup and kind too!" Rubble laughs and shakes Marshall. "Don't go all daydreamy on me Marshall!" Marshall blushes and laughs.

"Sorry Rubble!" Rubble parks his vehicle and they get out. "It's ok Marshall." Rubble leave and Marshall goes to find Skye. "Skye?" Skye opens the door of her pink pup house. "Yes Marshall?" Skye licks her mates cheek. "Want to go on a date?"

"Sure!" Skye kisses her mate and follows him to Mr. Porters. As they ate their food they talked about when they first got together. "Marshall?" Marshall just had finished his plate of spaghetti. "Yeah Skye?" Skye seemed hesitant to talk about what was on her mind.

"Paw Patrol to the lookout!" Chase was in charge till Ryder was better. "We're on are way Chase!" We race to the lookout and Marshall tripped on a ball and crashed into everyone.

"I just came rolling in!" They all laugh and the elevator goes up. We all get in order and wait. "Thanks for come here guys." Chase sit down and gives us look a serious look.

"Katie called and we need to take Ryder and Ocean to an another hospital." We all look worried and stay quiet. "Marshall I need you to take Ryder to the hospital!" Marshall howls and nod. "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" "Crystal I need you to get Ocean to the vet quickly as possible!"

"Health is my priority, let's act with Velocity!" Marshall and Crystal go down the slide and Crystal finds a ambulance outside. "It's yours hop in Crystal!" Crystal gets in and buckles up. "Thanks Marshall!"

"Alright here I come sis!" Crystal howls as she drives away. Marshall smiles and starts the firetruck. "I'm fired up to get Ryder!" Marshall starts driving and turns on the sirens. "Crystal turn on the sirens!"

"Yes Marshall sir!" I hear her sirens turn on she speeds up. "Katie!" Crystal and me stop and hop out. She puts Ryder in the back after I turn my vehicle into a ambulance. "Go Marshall!" Crystal starts her vehicle after Katie makes sure Ocean can make it to the hospital.

"Go Crystal!" We both rush off turning are sirens on. "Bye Marshall I'll see you soon!" Marshall nods and continues to drive. I sigh and speed up. It took me 15 minutes to get there.

"Marshall you here!" Marshall nods and the doctor takes Ryder in. "We'll call you if we need to update you!" Marshall nods and starts driving home more slowly.

Marshall decided to call Skye. "Hey Skye!" Skye seemed tired and quiet. "Hey Marshall." Marshall was worried about his mate. Skye was always a energetic pup she never seemed out of energy.

"Skye what's wrong?" She yawns and Marshall gets more worried. "Your not here yet I miss my Marshmallow." Marshall smiles slightly but was still worried. "I'm about five minutes away my sweet flyer."

Skye lets a tired giggle out and Marshall picks up speed. "Bye Marshall." "Bye Skye!" Marshall gets to the lookout and Skye is waiting for him. "Skye what's wrong?" Skye kisses Marshall and smiles.

"Well apparently Ryder told me that I was sick. So sorry if I worried you." Marshall lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. "Is Crystal back yet?" Skye shakes her head and sighs. "Marshall lets see if Chase needed anything." Marshall nods and smiles at Skye.

"I don't need anything. But you two should go down to the beach and have fun!" They jump in surprise making Chase laugh. "Sorry!" We all laugh and head to the beach. "Rocky!" Marshall was his tail happy to see that Rocky was in good health.

"Hey guys!" Rocky stands up and waves at them. "Mawshall!" Zuma waves him over and Zuma passes him the volleyball. "I got it!" Chase hits it and Marshall jumps up to hit it but get caught in the net.

"Marshall!" Chase laughs as he helps him out. Skye comes up and get Marshall's attention. "Marshall want to walk down the beach?" Marshall blushes and nods following Skye.

The boys whistle and Marshall blushes even more. Skye and Marshall go back to the lookout and to Marshall's pup house.

Thanks you for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And all I can say is I'm pretty sure Marshall and Skye had fun.

Marshall: -tackles me down- "Shush!"

Ocean: "Thank you to the people who wished me a happy birthday! You guys are all awesome and wonderful people! It was nice to meet you all! Bye and see you all in the next chapter!"

Ocean: Oh one last thing shoutout to: Shade, Sliver, Samuel, Kaiser! Thanks for wishing me happy birthday! All of you guys seem all awesome pups to meet! Hopeful one day we will meet. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Four weeks later

Crystal watches the pups leave the beach after a mission. She quietly waits for the coast to be clear. She ran down to the beach not really paying attention to where she was going. "Ow!" She had crashed into someone. "I'm sorry how clumsy of me!"

She blushes and sees Rocky smiling at her. "Hey Rocky!" Rocky plants a kiss on her nose. "Thank you Rocky." Crystal starts heading to the beach.

"How is Ocean doing?" Crystal stops and looks at Rocky. "She's good! The doctors were able to get her in stable condition." Rocky lets out a sigh of relief.

"We've all been worried about you and her." Crystal nuzzles Rocky and smiles. "Hey Rocks do you want to go on a date?" Rocky nods and follows Crystal down to the beach.

"Crystal how come you didn't come back? It's been four weeks." Crystal looks at the mixed breed and sighs. "I can't tell you I'm sorry." Rocky nods and watches the waves. "So what did I miss!"

Rocky told her about the missions and about Ryder. "Oh! Guess what!" Crystal tilts her head and looks curious. "Skye is pregnant!" Crystal's eyes widen with excitement. "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for her!" Rocky nods and his pup tag beeps. "Hey Chase what's up?" "Rocky it's time to come back."

"Ok. See you later Chase." Rocky and Crystal stand up and stretch. "Lets go home!" Crystal nods and starts running to the lookout. "Hey! Wait for me." Rocky chases after her. Crystal runs even faster and gets there first.

"Nice job." They head inside and drink water. "Crystal you're back!" She giggles as she is attacked by puppy licks from every pup. "Alright gives Crystal some air pups." Crystal looks up to see Ryder. "Ryder!" Ryder smiles and Crystal slightly smiles back. Ryder has a cast on his leg and crutches, he head is wrapped.

"Ryder you really shouldn't be up yet." Marshall re-checks Ryder's injuries. "Ryder! Pups!" We all turn around to see Katie with a huge grin on her face. "Ocean got surgery! She going to be fine!" All the pups howl with happiness and Ryder smiles at them.

2 days later.

Katie brought Ocean back home. She was happy to see us but had to stay in bed for awhile. "Crystal how long do I have to stay in bed!" Crystal looks at her older sister and narrows her eyes. "Ocean it's literally been one hour. How about we watch Apollo?"

"Yes!" Crystal and Ocean watch some Apollo. Rocky and Chase are talking about Crystal. "Rocky you should ask her to be your mate!" Rocky and Chase are currently looking over Adventure Bay. "I know I'm just...nervous what if she says no!"

Chase sighs and looks Rocky directly in the eyes. "Crystal loves you Rocky. Why in a thousand years would she turn you down!" Rocky sighs and shakes his head. "I'm afraid of water. I'm a mixed breed."

Chase stops Rocky before he could continue. "Listen ever since Crystal has been with you her spirits seem lifted. It's like nothing bad will happen when your around!" Rocky smiles and nods.

"Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" Rocky and Chase howl and leap up. "Ryder needs us!" The pups rush into the elevator and sit down. "Hey where's Marshall?" Crystal asks right as Marshall comes running in. "I'm here!" Marshall slips and crashes into all of us. We all laugh as the elevator goes up.

"Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder Sir!" Ryder presses a button on his pup pad. "There is a fire down at Mr. Porter and it's spreading fast. I'll need Marshall. Start putting the fire out." Marshall nods and howls. "I'm fired up!"

"Crystal. Check for any injured people." Crystal nods and howls. "Health is my priority, let's act with Velocity." "Lastly, Chase keep civilians out of the area." Chase nods and howls. "Chase is on the case!"

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Chase, Crystal, Marshall, and Ryder head out. The mission went well no one was hurt to bad, and Rocky was able to help fix up the building. The pups played tag till it was dinner and bed.

Later in the afternoon.

Rocky knocks on Crystal's door wanting to talk to her. "Hey Crystal? Can I talk to you?" Crystal nods and comes out and smiles. "Yeah Rocks?" Rocky was getting nervous. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" Crystal nods and follows him.

They stop at a cliff that looks down at the beach which is simmering in the sun. "Crystal? Would you...like to be my mate?" Crystal tackles down Rocky licking his face. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Crystal eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Hey Crystal can you head back to the lookout. It's a medical emergency." Crystal sighs and looks at Rocky. "Sorry Rocks I gotta go." Crystal races back to the lookout and Rocky watches her till she disappears.

"Rocky?" Rocky whips around and sees 'Marshall and Chase. "We need to talk about Ocean and Crystal later. It's pretty important." Rocky nods and the dally and shepherd sit next to him. "You know Rocky we're very happy to have you on this team."

"Aw! I'm happy you let me join you guys have became family." The pups smile and laugh before walking back. Rocky smiled finally happy to have a family again. "Aw! I'm happy you let me join you guys have became family." The pups smile and laugh before walking back. Rocky smiled finally happy to have a family again.

He won't forget about his real family but he felt at home and safe with the Paw Patrol. "Rocky? Why did you stop?" Rocky sees that Marshall and Chase are way ahead of him. "S-Sorry I was just thinking about something."

Chase laugh and looks at Rocky. "Your acting like Marshall before he confessed to her!" Marshall blushes as red as his firetruck and Chase and Rocky laugh. "Marshall! Chase!" Ocean and Skye grabs both of them and drag them away.

"What just happened?" Crystal smiles and shakes her head. "Those two. Skye is going to tell Marshall off about leaving without telling her." Rocky smiles and follows Crystal to her pup house. They curls up and fall asleep together.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Huge thanks to Supreme Divine Alpha CAT 137 for writing the conversation between Marshall and his siblings!

"Wocky! Wocky!" Rocky opens his eyes and sees Zuma shaking him. "Yes Zuma?" Rocky yawns trying to wake himself up fully. "Look it's raining!" Rocky groaned and Zuma tilts his head. "Oh...I forgot you hate water." I nod and get up stretching. "Hey where's Crystal?" Zuma sighs and asks to come in.

"Your wet Zuma." Zuma sit down and playful glares at Rocky. "She had another medical emergency she had to take care of." Rocky tilts his head and see Crystal coming up the hill. "Crystal!" Rocky tried to leave but Zuma stopped him.

"We can't keep lying to you." Rocky eyes widen as Zuma makes him sit down. "Crystal and Ocean have trauma because of what happened. So, they both go to therapy."

Crystal gets out of her vehicle and Rocky runs to her. "Crystal!" Rocky tightly hugs her not caring if he is getting wet. Crystal hugs him back. The door opens and more paws and hands wrap around them. The whole team was hugging them tightly.

"We are a happy family. Right pups?" We all howl and Ryder smiles. "Now I think we should go inside before we catch colds!" We all agree with Ryder and head inside.

5 weeks later.

Skye had give birth to three pups. Riku looked just like her mom but had blue eyes. Target looked exactly like his father, and Blaze looked like his dad but had dark blue eyes. "So cute!" Marshall nuzzles his mate and looks at his pups.

Skye and Marshall cuddle their pups close and smile. "I'm happy I fell in love with you Skye." Skye yawns and looks at her kids. "Me too Marshall. Marshall I have a question?" Marshall tilts his head and Skye continues. "You have two siblings right? A brother and a sister." Marshall nods and Skye thinks for a second. "Your sisters name is Heaven and she knows Zuma and Crystal."

"Paw Patrol to the lookout!" "Skye stay here ok I'll be back!" Skye nods and Marshall runs to the elevator. "Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder Sir!" Ryder smiles at Chase. "No need for that Chase! Today we're going to be cleaning up Adventure Bay for two special pups coming."

"Who is it!" All the pups ask Ryder. "I can't tell it's a surprise." They give him puppy eyes and Ryder sighs. Ryder sighs and smiles at his pups. Ryder dialed a number and a sky blue eyed Dalmatian appears on screen. "Heaven!" All the pups say minus Skye and Ocean. "Heya pups!" Heaven was Marshall's and Cat's younger sister.

She smiles and tells everyone about when she is coming. "I can't wait to see you Marshall!" Marshall nods and says goodbye as she hangs up. "One last pup." Ryder dials a new number and another Dalmatian appears. "Ryder it was supposed to be a surprise!" Ryder looks sheepishly at Cat. "Sorry they gave me puppy eyes."

"Cat! Your coming too!" Cat smiles at the team and nods. "I can't wait to see and meet you guys." They all nods and Cat hangs up. "We don't have to clean today they will be hear in a month." We nod and start to leave. "Marshall stay here for a minute you can talk with Cat and Heaven a bit longer if you'd like?" "Ok!"

Marshall stayed back and watch as the screen split into two. On the right is his older sister, Heaven. And on the left is his oldest brother, Cat. Marshall smile at his two older siblings who he love dearly.

"So little brother, how are you?" asked Cat.

"I'm doing well, better actually." answered Marshall with a smile.

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Heaven.

Marshall blush darkly. Both Cat and Heaven saw the blush and it only make them more curious. Marshall rub his right leg in nervousness, not looking at his two older siblings.

"Marshall, tell us what is wrong?" asked Cat.

Marshall shyly look at his brother and sister. He swallow his nervousness and muster up the courage he needed.

"Well, there this girl by the name of Skye. She's a member of the team and my mate." said Marshall with a blush.

Both Cat and Heaven stare at their younger brother in great shock. Cat mainly, he couldn't believe that his little brother have a mate. Cat can't even find one himself, and his little brother beaten him.

"Eeeeekkkkkk! My little brother have a mate! I'm so happy for you!" shrieked Heaven.

Cat shake his head and smile at his little brother. He's beyond happy for him and glad that he finally found someone.

"So tell us a bit about this mate of yours. But only in small details, we'll learn more about her when we reach at Adventure Bay." said Cat.

"Well, she's a Cockapoo, she has pink eyes, golden brown fur. A has the cutest of smile, a cute noise and love to flip. She's very kind, a couple of years older than me, and just had pups." said Marshall.

"Oh she sound like the perfect...wait say what now?" said Heaven.

"Um, Marshall...can you say that last part." said Cat.

Marshall rub behind his head back, not looking at his older siblings.

"Um...I said that she gave birth to my pups. You two are now uncle and aunt." said Marshall.

Cat fainted. Heaven eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. It took Cat over 5 minutes before he came back too.

"So let me get this straight. You telling us that your mate already have your first litter of pups?" asked Cat.

"Um...yes." answered Marshall.

Cat again fainted. Heaven rolled her eyes at her older brother. She know how over protective Cat is with Marshall. Heaven gasped and started to squeal in joy.

"I can't believe I'm a aunty. Oh I'm going to spoil those pups. I'm going to have to go shopping after this." said Heaven with great joy.

Cat again come too and stare at his little brother. Cat gave his brother a serious look.

"Marshall, being a father is a serious and big responsibility. You will need to watch them constantly, make sure they're well taken care of." said Cat.

Marshall match his brother's seriousness. Heaven frown at her older brother.

"I know Cat. I love Skye and my pups. I will do everything in my power to protect them and make them happy." said Marshall.

Cat smiled.

"And Heaven and I will gladly help you. I'm happy that you found someone and already have your first litter. You beat me and Heaven by a long slide." said Cat.

"I have you know that I can get any dog I want." said Heaven.

Both Marshall and Cat laughed at Heaven, who laugh as well.

"We'll send you a shipment of puppy items one week from now. Oh and I have a special surprise for them." said Cat.

"No fair Cat, I have a surprise for them too." whined Heaven.

"Really? What's the surprise?" asked Marshall.

"Our lips are seal." said Heaven.

To prove their point. Both Heaven and Cat pretend to zipped their lips and throw away the key. Marshall pouted at his older siblings and tried to do the puppy eyes. Unfortunately, both Cat and Heaven are immune to it.

"Sorry Marshall, not happening." said Heaven.

"Fine." said Marshall.

Cat collar started to beep. Meaning that he's needed. Cat smile sadly at his younger brother. Marshall smile and he understood why his brother have to leave.

"I'm sorry Marshall, Heaven. But I have to go. Duty call. But again, I'm very happy for you and your mate. And I can't wait to see my new nephew and niece." said Cat.

"Thanks Cat, than means alot. Goodbye." said Marshall.

"Later Cat." said Heaven.

Cat smile at his two younger siblings and ended the call. Marshall love Cat, he was there for Marshall when they mom died and their dad walked out on them. Marshall also love Heaven. She's the reason how Marshall became a member of the paw patrol.

"I need to go too. I'll see you soon Marshall." said Heaven.

"Bye sister, love you." said Marshall with a smile.

Heaven smile and blow a kiss at his brother before ending the call. Marshall smile, he felt very happy. He have the support of both his brother and sister. He's a father, he has a wonderful mate. Life is good.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Few weeks later.

Ocean and Chase were pretty excited about their new pup named Cruz. "Mommy!" Ocean looks over at the Gerberian Shepsky. "Yes Cruz?" "Aunt Crystal wants to give me a check up but I don't want it!"

Crystal comes in and Cruz hides behind Ocean. "It's just a check up no shots this time." Cruz lets a whine out and Crystal picks him and takes him to Katie. "Ocean? Do you think the pups would like to go to the dance?" Ryder scratches behind her ear making Ocean's tail wag.

"I think they would Ryder. It would be a nice break from all the missions we've have been on." Ryder nods and walks away. "Ocean have you seen Crystal?" Ocean smiles at Rocky. "She took Cruz down to Katie's for a check up." Rocky nods and sits next to Ocean.

"Rocky? I'm so thankful for you being there for my little sister." Ocean gives him a friendly nuzzle. "Paw Patrol to the lookout!" We jump up and look at each other. "Ryder needs us!" We all get in the elevator and change into our pup packs.

""Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder Sir!" "Well pups we've been on tons of missions lately and tonight there will be a party. Would you all like to go?" Everyone nods in agreement and Ryder nods. "Well everyone should go get baths and dresses or suits." Ocean and Rocky let a groan out and the pups laugh.

Down at Katie's.

Ocean and Rocky were being washed down by Katie much to their disapproval. "There you two go!" Chase and Crystal give their mates a kiss and head out to look for outfits. "Am I going to get to come!" Cruz jumps in Chase's back.

"I have to ask Ryder Cruz." Cruz nods and everyone head back. Crystal was wearing a light blue dress and Ocean was wearing a dark blue dress. Skye was wearing a pink dress. Rocky was wearing a suit with a green bow tie. Chase had a blue bow tie. Marshall had a red one. Rubble had a yellow one and Zuma had a orange one.

"Aww you all look so cute and handsome!" Katie smiles and take Ryder's hand. "Let's head to the dance pups!" Farmer Yumi was going to take care of Riku, Target, Blaze and Cruz for the night.

The Beach.

The beach is having a special party tonight. And everyone is invited. Ryder and the paw patrol are there, the guy pups dressed in tux and the girls dressed in a lovely dress. Katie is there, dressed in a lovely black. Even Cali is there, dressed in a grey dress.

But not everyone is present. Cat, Marshall and Heaven older brother is called on a mission yesterday and couldn't make it. Marshall and Heaven are deeply sad but know that he will be back soon.

"Wow, the mayor really went all out." said Rocky in awe.

Everyone took a seat around a table. It is full with foods and drinks (non alcoholic). Marshall, Rubble and Everest already started to eat.

"Marshall, save some for later." said Skye.

"Hehehe, sorry Skye but you know how I love food." said Marshall with a smile and face cover in gravy.

Skye rolled her eyes and took a napkin and started to clean her mate. Skye smile when Marshall is fully clean and kiss him. Marshall blushed darkly and tried to get another kiss but Skye raised her right paw. Blocking the kiss.

"teehee, you'll get more of that later." said Skye with a smirk.

"I really like your dress Katie." said Ryder with a blush.

"teehee, thanks Ryder. And you look great in your tux." said Katie.

The mayor appear, dressed in a sparklingly blue dress and high heel shoes. The mayor smile at everyone.

"Welcome to tonight party. This party is in honor of the Paw Patrol. They have save this city and everyone in it for over 3 years now. This city is in they dept. Let's hear it for the Paw Patrol!" said mayor Goodway.

"Hooray for the Paw Patrol!" shouted everyone.

All members of the Paw Patrol blush and cry. They didn't expect this.

"Now let's party!" said mayor Goodway.

A DJ played some dancing music. All the girls grab their boys and rush to the dance floor. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Mr. Porter is dressed in a white tux. He walk up to mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway smile at him, which cause the older man to blush.

"Hello Porter. How are you this evening?" asked mayor Goodway.

"I'm doing fine Goodway. I wanted to ask you if you'll have this dance with me?" asked a blushing Mr. Porter.

The mayor giggle at her friend and nod her head. The two walk onto the dance floor and got their boogie on. After 7 hype music, the DJ slow it down. All the girls/women sigh in comfort as they held on to their special someone.

As the night ticks away, Mr. Porter decided now is a good time. Mr. Porter gave a thumbs up to the DJ, who smirk and cut off the music.

"Aww, bring back the music." said Crystal.

The spotlights when in the direction of Goodway and Porter. Alex handed his grandfather a microphone. Mr. Porter clear his throat and look at the mayor, who look at his in confusion.

"Goodway, I'm not one with words and I hate to steal the pups thunder, but I have to do this." said Mr. Porter.

Katie, Skye and Heaven all gasped. They watch too much romance story and knew exactly what's going to happen.

"Lucky." said all three.

"Goodway, you is the most beautiful, kindness and overall wonderful woman I have ever know. We've been friends for over 20 years and I truly cherish those time. We even when out on a few "secret" dates." said Mr. Porter.

The mayor blush and she's thankful of her skin color, which make it hard to see unless you're up close (like Mr. Porter).

"Aww." said all the women and girls.

Many of the guys and men fake gag, which let their dates and other half hit him.

"I just can't imagine my life without you. And I want us to be together forever. So." said Mr. Porter.

The mayor gasped and cover her mouth with both hands. Mr. Porter kneel down on one knee and pull out a black box. He open the box to reveal a diamond ring. The mayor has tears running down her face.

"Goodway, will you married me and be Ms. Porter?" asked Mr. Porter.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" screamed mayor Goodway.

The two hug and kissed each others. All parents and older adult made sure to cover the younger ones eyes. When the kiss is over, everyone cheer and congratulate the two new engaged couples.

"What a great night. This is the best night ever." said Skye.

Marshall smile and nuzzle his mate. Everyone continue with the slow dance. Tonight was truly a night to remember. Unfortunately not all nights end up good.

Barkinburg.

Someone threw a bucket of water in the face of an older dally. Cat. Cat coughed out water and shake his head. He's tied down to a table. Cat tired to move but he couldn't. The two figures walk in front of him. One is a human and the other is a dog.

"Where am I?" asked Cat.

He couldn't remember what happen during his last mission. The human figure place a Taser on the wet fur of Cat and shock him.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" yelled Cat.

Cat fell unconscious but the dog figure hit him across the face to wake him up.

"Oh don't go back to sleep Cat. The fun is just about to begin." said the dog figure.

Before Cat could answer, the human figure shock him again. The dog and human figures torture the older dally all day. Beating him, shocking him and even slamming him to the wall.

"Time to die, Cat." said the dog figure.

But a smoke grenade was thrown in the room. It exploded and black smoke was

everywhere. A figure quickly ran into the room. It quickly free the dally and press a button on it's collar. A dog size jet flew through the window. The figure placed Cat in and also got in and flew away.

Cat groan and open his eyes. All he saw is a black suit. Cat fainted.

Adventure Bay.

Two days later.

Marshall and Heaven couldn't believe it. It can't be real. The older dog on screen said his apology and log off. The older dog was the boss of Cat. He called to tell the two that Cat's plane was shot down and that they couldn't locate his body.

"Cat...no." cried Marshall.

Heaven grab hold of her brother and cried with him. So much for a great week that now turn bad. But Marshall have a feeling deep down, that his older brother is not dead. Marshall promise to find his brother.

So this is the end of the story. There will be a new story and if you want your OC's in it PM me. Thank you to Alpha Cat for helping me with the last two chapters.


End file.
